


喀秋莎

by Suzukinootoko



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 红色组, 苏中, 露中 - Fandom, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukinootoko/pseuds/Suzukinootoko
Kudos: 5





	喀秋莎

#我打不出下附点

#微量旋改处理

————

6• 7 1• 7 1 7 6 7 30

年轻的人们 消失在白桦林

7• 1 2• 7 2 2 1 7 6-

美丽的姑娘 等着那心上人

3 6 5 6 5 4 3 2 3 6

寒夜里 只有一两颗星星

4 2 3• 1 7 2 1 7 6-

眼 - 泪 扑簌簌地落下

【旋律反复】

6• 7 1• 7 1 76 7 30

等到梨花 开遍了-天涯

7• 1 2• 7 2 2 1 7 6-

只有姑娘 在等她心上人

3 6 5 65 4 3 2 3 6

风与雪 吹-满了她脸颊

4 2 3• 1 7 2 1 7 6-

冰与霜 充填满她心脏

【变奏】

6712

3 6 5 6 5 4 3 2 3 6

白发红- 眸的年轻身影

4 2 3• 1 7 2 1 7 6-

长眠在 那年月风雪里

【渐慢 变奏降声】

6• 7 1• 6 1 7 6 7 30

乌苏江 畔那痴情的姑娘

7• 1 2• 7 2 2 1 7 6-

夜夜盼 她心上人归来

3 6 5 65 4 3 2 3 6

分明知晓- 他归期无疆

4 2 3•

又怎样 

1 7 3 1 7 6-

——他活在她心上

———————

#注意：最后一句的

1 73 17 6-

“3”加低音点

（只强调这一个音，这个音太重要了）

是苏中


End file.
